


Mirage

by Alexwritesfics



Series: Eyes as Deep as an Ocean [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Consentacles, Courting Rituals, Creature!Andy, Fluff, Heat Behaviour, M/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at Downton is returning to normal - as normal as it can be for Thomas and his supernatural beau. But then Andy starts acting, well, a little odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/gifts).



> Heeeey! Sorry this took me so long, and I was planning to wrap it up but inspiration couldn't come for some reason, so I finished what I could and am now setting this as a multi-chaptered fic. Lots of you follow my stories for their more vanilla flavour so if that's the case with you then you might want to give this one a miss.
> 
> (IS IT THAT OBVIOUS THAT THIS WHOLE THING IS A RUSE FOR ME TO ENVISION MY OWN A/B/O 'VERSE SCENARIO? Probably. Ahem.)
> 
> I gifted this to Kaxen - happy belated Tentaclemas, and thank-you for letting me incorporate the idea of rock gift giving into this particular story. Here we go...

It started with the rocks.

The first time Thomas had received one had been a few days after the staff outing to the beach. Andy came over one afternoon with mud on his hands and a nervous smile on his face, looking positively glowing with health - the way he always did when he'd been near the sea. His hair was shinier and his cough from the past few weeks had gone. Thomas didn't know what it was about the coast that made such an noticeable impact - the mechanics of it all sometimes baffled him - but he'd return to it forever if it made Andy happy and well.

'...I felt bad that I didn't pick up a rock for you at the beach, so I-I did a little digging, and... Here,' Andy said, handing Thomas the token of his affection.

Thomas felt a knot of awkwardness twist in his gut - he hardly ever received gifts from loved ones. Hell, he didn't have very many loved ones to begin with. How on earth was he meant to respond? But he felt surprisingly flattered all the same.

'...It's... Very nice,' Thomas finally said, knowing it had come out all wrong the moment it had left his mouth.

Andy's face instantly fell - for someone who had kept so many secrets over the years, his face was often transparent whenever emotion overtook him.

Thomas stroked the stone in his grip thoughtfully, not wanting Andy to feel rejected. '...I love it, Andy,' he said sincerely. 'You just have to understand th-that I don't often get many presents from the people I love. But this... This is very nice.' He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way, and the footman he cherished so dearly responded in kind, face lightning up again.

'I wanted to get you something special,' Andy said shyly. 'Rocks remind me of the beach, and we always have such a good time at the beach, don't we? A-And I know it's not traditional, but... We've never been the most traditional of couples, have we?' Thomas could concur on that point. Both of them were in same-sex relationship - and one of them originated from the depths of the ocean.

'I can see your thinking behind it,' Thomas said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on the corner of Andy's mouth. 'Thank-you. For being so lovely.'

Andy flushed pink with the praise, staring down at the rock in Thomas' grip.

~*~

One rock, as it happened, turned into many.

Soon Thomas' pockets jingled as he walked the halls of Downton Abbey, rocks chinking against each other softly. Thomas didn't know what to do with so many of Andy's slightly quirky gifts, but he also didn't know how to refuse Andy anymore. Each of those rocks were a piece of Andy's love, and he didn't want to throw them away just for the sake of convenience. Andy had his ways, and they were often strange. Thomas had learnt to take a backseat when it came to Andy's harmless, albeit odd whims.

Other things had started to trickle into Thomas' awareness. Andy seemed to be reverting back to his old ways of shy, overcompensating helpfulness, with all of his attentions solely aimed at Thomas, something he'd picked up when Thomas and him had first began to "court", as it were. Thomas knew that most of the staff were aware of their relationship, but he still worried a little that Andy was being far too obvious with his affection these days. Thomas didn't have to be fussed over to know that Andy loved him anymore. His confidence in their connection was hard to be shaken these days after everything they'd been through together already.

'...Andy, you really don't have to help me with the silver... That's not your job today,' Thomas said carefully, putting a steadying hand on Andy's shoulder so that the footman knew Thomas wasn't pushing him away. 'Why don't you enjoy what little break you have?'

'I just...' Andy flushed. 'I just want to be near you, Thomas...'

The words were familiar to Thomas - he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had heard them - but he let the matter drop. If spending time with Thomas made Andy happy, Thomas would always be willing to indulge such a request.

~*~

The wind howled outside Andy's bedroom window. Thomas melted into Andy's embrace, simply too tired to make love that night. It was a rare occurrence for their hands not to be wandering at this hour, but Lady Edith's upcoming nuptials were keeping everyone extraordinarily busy. Andy seemed... Warmer than usual. Still, Thomas paid it no mind. He was glad for the extra warmth, especially with the glorious summer now fading into a particularly bitter autumn.

'Good night, my love,' Thomas said, feeling Andy give a pleased hum in response. Their routine had grown slightly more relaxed with the distraction of a typical Crawley wedding; the rest of the staff were too caught up in the momentum of it all to deny Thomas and Andy one night of sleep in each others' arms.

Thomas caught a glimpse of another rock on Andy's bedside table - he knew from recent experiences that the rock would soon be presented as a gift from Andy to Thomas. Thomas knew Andy meant well, but _blimey,_ Thomas was running out of places to store the things.

Still, Andy saw beauty in them, and Thomas saw beauty in Andy's happiness. Both things were worth keeping.

Thomas closed his tired eyes, upset that he couldn't stay awake all night just to be with Andy but looking forward their well-earned rest.

Andy kissed the top of Thomas' head, nuzzling the underbutler briefly before reaching over to blow out the final candle of the evening.

~*~

Thomas woke to a near-suffocating heat.

There were things wrapped around his waist and legs that were growing dangerously close to cutting off blood flow. His sleep-addled mind scrambled to make sense of the situation, until he finally righted himself. Andy must have slipped into his other form during the night.

'...Andy,' he finally managed, 'Y-You're-'

'...Huh?' Andy mumbled, opening his glittering back eyes.

'You're... Well, yourself. And my legs can't really take this kind of pressure-'

Andy's eyes widened as he looked down at their entangled bodies, relaxing his grip near-instantly. His tentacles writhed a little on the bed, and Thomas stroked them so that Andy knew there were no hard feelings. They were still encasing Thomas to an extent, so Thomas couldn't still feel their stifling heat and the increasingly familiar way they writhed against him.

Andy flushed at Thomas' attentions - and Thomas was honestly surprised he could flush any further with how hot he already felt to the touch - opening his mouth like he was about to say something, but it was cut short by what happened next.

They both jumped at the sound of someone ringing a bell.

_Time to get up._

'I should have got back last night if I'm being honest with meself,' Thomas said, trying to get to his feet. Andy's tentacles tightened a little like the footman didn't want to let go. 'And you've got to get rid of these for now,' Thomas added with a small sigh, both exasperated and fond of Andy's willingness to put up a fight.

'I wish we could spend all day in here and not have to worry about interruptions,' Andy said with a sigh of his own. 'It gets... Tiring sometimes. With my legs, I mean. It's, it's just how I've been feeling lately. Must be the weather or something.'

Thomas felt a knot pull a little tighter in his chest, but it really, _really_ wasn't the time for discussions like these. The underbutler had to be up and out before people got wise and felt the need to speak out.

Andy's tentacles were still apparent. Hell, they hadn't even loosened their stiflingly hot grip of Thomas.

Thomas kissed Andy's cheek tenderly, though his heart fluttered anxiously in his chest. 'Well, I'm certainly happy that you stuck it out with those lovely legs of yours,' Thomas said. '...So why don't you show me them now?'

Thomas felt Andy squirm on the bed, drawing his tentacles tighter around himself, as if plagued by indecision. Well, at least he'd let go of Thomas sufficiently enough for Thomas to make his reluctant escape.

The underbutler dressed hurriedly, glancing at his pocket watch all the while.

But still, Andy's tentacles quivered and the lad stayed right where he was.

His cheeks were red and he seemed to be shaking a little.

'...Andy?' Thomas said softly, reaching over to touch Andy's cheek. It felt as if it was burning. Andy bit his lip and didn't reply, though he didn't shrink from Thomas' touch. '...Something wrong, Andy?' Thomas tried again.

Andy cleared his throat awkwardly. 'I-I'm sorry Thomas... I'm just having a little trouble focusing today.' He bit his lip again.

'...On what?' Thomas prompted in the gentlest voice he could manage.

'I. Can't.' Andy's words came through slightly gritted teeth.

'What...? Change back?'

'Y-Yes, I mean no, I mean... I can't do it, Thomas, I can't change back, a-and- and everything's blurry...' Andy blinked slowly, as if gazing through a fever-filled haze. His eyes were blacker than green and brighter than usual.

Thomas felt a lump of panic rapidly form in his throat. The last time this had happened, Andy had completely forgotten himself, and it had taken what seemed like an unbearably long moment for him to find his bearings again. Thomas didn't want Andy slipping away. But the underbutler had to admit, he still didn't understand rather a lot of Andy's biology. Thomas stroked a dark, glistening tentacle in what he hoped was a comforting way while he tried to solve the problem in his head.

'Thomas...' Andy murmured, but it sounded rougher this time; a little more animal than Andy.

Thomas felt keen lips nipping at his earlobe and his whole world spun. _Dammit._ When did Andy get so good at pushing all his buttons? It really wasn't the time for-

-Thomas felt a hand brush across his crotch and then suddenly he was the one biting his lip. But he didn't tremble.

Well, maybe a little bit.

Andy always knew which moves made him feel weak at the knees.

'I should go,' Thomas breathed.

Andy nodded, putting his head in his hands for a moment. '...S'probably best. I need to focus. I'll, I'll see you down there...'

Thomas kissed Andy on the (burning) forehead and took his leave, setting his clothes to rights on the way, still wondering and wondering about the explanation for Andy's recent bizarre behaviour.


End file.
